third_world_warfandomcom-20200215-history
World War 3
World War Three was a worldwide conflict between the Allied and Axis powers lasting from 2020-2025, resulting in allied victory. It cost the world several Million lives, and made the largest imprint on the world than any other major world event. Topics # Rising Tensions # Eastern front # Pacific Front # End of War _________________________________________________________ Rising Tensions The USA and China where not in agreement over the South China Sea dispute. With increasing US support of Taiwan angering China, and eventually leading to a total cut in trade relations between the two nations. The US blamed China for bullying its neighbors while China blamed the USA for interfering in others affairs. On the European front Russia, being hit by lots of sanctions and nearly bankrupt, threatened Europe in a hope to stop the sanctions, but failed. Ultimately the Sanctions, and the crumbling Russian economy and lots of Russian poverty led to the conflict. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Eastern Front The starting attack was done by the Russians. It was an invasion launched by Kaliningrad into Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania. Latvia fell in 24 hours, with Estonia taking a week and Lithuania taking a week and several days. NATO forces quickly launched an offensive into Kaliningrad, and pushed through in a bloody battle to recapture the 'big three' (Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania). They also launched an offensive into Belarus and quickly defeated it. They defended Ukraine from several Russian offensives also. The Eastern front is generally divided into three time periods, the first is the Russian invasion, the second the counter offensive, and the third the invasion and defense of Belarus and Ukraine. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Pacific Front The Chinese started the pacific front in 2021 as a response to aid the Russians, who at the time where being pushed back from their freshly captured territory in eastern Europe. The main reasons of the Chinese actually helping where that without the US, China only had Russia as a reliable oil supplier, since trade with the middle east was a no-go due to the US Navy. The attack on midway was a surprise attack on the US naval base at midway, it in itself was a defeat for China, whose 'phantom fleet' was detected by US radar and slaughtered, with China losing 1 carrier, 9 destroyers and 4 Submarines and the USA only losing 2 Submarines and 2 Destroyers. Shortly after the Chinese assault on midway, the USA began an offensive in the South China Sea. The offensive was targeted at Chinese naval bases in the Paracel Island chain. It was meant to wipe out Chinese naval capability so the US forces could bomb the Chinese mainland, and it worked but became a long and bloody campaign that would spread throughout the South China Sea and result to the Chinese navy fleet being left in ruins. The US, in 2022, gaining naval superiority turned to a massive bombing campaign that would result in the Paris Peace treaty of 2024. North Korea also launched an Assault on South Korea, but was pushed back by the USMC and USN forces stationed their and North Korea eventually became a battleground between PLA and USMC soldiers, after the Paris Peace Treaty, South and North Korea united into the ROK.